


Flashes of Light on Metal

by Mimsys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Imagine the team taking care of one of their teammate after he/she got injuries. Sorry for the vague post!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashes of Light on Metal

When the call went out for the closest available Avenger to look after Steve, Natasha just smiled grimly and told Sam that he could go. He should feel honoured, he knows, because a real Avenger considered him one, but it’s hard to feel anything but dread when he sees Steve laid out on the hospital bed looking like death warmed over. He gets Natasha to fetch him some essentials from his home – his music, a change of clothes, a small Cap teddy bear that he tucks under Steve’s arm, a book to read while he waits – and then settles down for the long haul.

In the end, he doesn’t end up reading. He doesn’t do anything but watch Steve sleep and, if he’s sure Natasha’s not around, gently card his hand through the other’s hair. “You’ll be okay.” He soothed softly, hoping the Winter Soldier wouldn’t make a liar out of him. “I’ll take care of you.”

Steve isn’t okay when he wakes up, is very far away from okay if he’s being honest. He’s almost always sleeping and can’t seem to help but curl up into a tight ball the moment he nods off regardless of the pain it must inflict on his new wounds. Even his healing factor can’t handle the strain it’s been placed under and he cries out in pain whenever he tries to walk, let alone pick up his shield; to be honest, Sam’s not sure when Steve will be able to wield it again, let alone handle dangerous missions.

Besides the physical wounds are the mental ones. He flinches from loud noises, flashes of light on metal, and touches, regardless of how comforting or gentle. The blond whimpers Bucky’s name in his sleep and it’s all Sam can do to pull the other close and stroke his hair gently. It’s frustrating and embarrassing for both of them but it’s worth it, so very very worth it, the moment Steve slings his shield on his back again.


End file.
